


Through the dark

by Pixie_mischief



Series: Impostors among us [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blue's sanity is getting thinner, Gen, He likes to scare his prey, Horror, Impostor is an alien, One Impostor, Stranded with an impostor, The impostor is an ass, adding tags as I go, bits of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_mischief/pseuds/Pixie_mischief
Summary: The ship transporting colonists to the forming colony on one of the freshly explored planet is halfway to its destination. But not everything goes as smoothly as it seemed at the beginning and when people start dying certain measures need to be taken.White, the captain, desperatly tries to save as many as possible. He feels guilty of leaving the doctor behind, with a task he planned for himself.Blue, the second doctor, in a spur of a moment saves the captain, taking on herself a task to stop the impostor from putting more ships in danger. That decision might turn to be the hardest one she ever made in her life.
Series: Impostors among us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The ship was practically abandoned. The only sounds filling the otherwise empty corridors were a low hum of the working engines and the occasional buzz of the electrical devices. And to think that mere weeks earlier the whole vessel was filled with life. And now the only ones still breathing were a bunch of terrified colonists and a few equally afraid crew members. Thankfully, White, the captain, managed to evacuate the rest of the people.

The crew was aware of the impostors, who would infiltrate ships. They were informed about it during training and various briefings. Though no one told them that colony ships could be a target, those had never been a target. And that put crewmates under heavy stress.  
The colonists, on the other hand, weren’t aware that there might be any threat to their lives on the ship. Besides the obvious risk of parasites or someone snapping during a long trip to the destination. 

The crewmates who stayed behind didn’t do it because they were brave. No, they did it because they felt obligated to help White protect the colonists.   
The settlers who stayed behind were not the most cooperative ones. They were thinking they won't fall prey to the murderer and that staying on the big ship is a better option. Of course, they were wrong, but it had to take a few more victims to get that point across.

And now, those who were left were barely keeping themselves alive, and the fewer they were the easier it was for the killer to strike. Their mental health was already crumbling. The worst part was that they didn't have too many options for getting out of this situation to consider. The two shuttles were already launched. One of the escaping pods went off due to sabotage, in the second the system malfunctioned, which rendered it unresponsive. And since they were unable to catch the impostor there was the threat of imminent death hanging over their heads.

All of them had to get on the last emergency shuttle and get away from this cursed vessel. But it was easier said than done. The captain had to be very careful with his words while explaining his plan and why evacuation was the best way of surviving.

Few disagreed with the captain. Some decided they will entrust their fate to the decision of the majority. And the majority made their decision. It was made through a vote. They didn't want to stay and wait for their death or keep playing the twisted hide and seek game. It was a risky move, no one had doubts about it, but they were no longer granted the luxury of ignoring the murderer. And while on the move, in a group, they had the best chances of staying alive. 

The group moved slowly, the security officers kept pointing out that the pace was too slow to be safe, yet it seemed sufficient enough. They managed to mostly stay together. Twice, the colonists scattered due to a sudden noise. Gathering them back together was a nerve-wracking chore. Every time the crew managed to bring most of the people back to the main group, some wandered away and hid again. But by some miracle, medical personnel and the mechanics managed to coax the settlers to calm down and start listening to them. The awareness that the undeniable death sentence awaits those who would separate themselves from the group made a heavy impact on everyone's weakened sanity. 

Blue and Gray, from medical personnel, had to occasionally switch from keeping an eye on the children in the group to attempting to reassure adults, who were close to breaking into tears. And that was even harder than keeping the settlers from scurrying away and hiding in random places.

The captain sent a group of three ahead, so they could prepare the emergency shuttle. He hoped that the bigger, more uncoordinated group would distract the impostor long enough to ensure the safety of the few who separated from them. But honestly, White was afraid that Orange, from security, might be right and he just sent those three to death. After all, they had very slim chances of succeeding. 

The grim thoughts were gathering in minds and showing in the crestfallen expressions of the crew members. Someone whispered that the smaller group would make good bait, and lure the murderer away from the settlers. Some of the crew nodded, agreeing, the others dismissed the thought as quickly as possible.  
The closer they got to their destination the more bothersome the fear became that the main group might already be infiltrated. They had no idea who the one responsible for the bloodshed might be. That person could be among them right now. The few security officers who were present hoped that when they got on the shuttle it wouldn’t become a death trap.

The rest of the way passed in relative silence and peace. It seemed like something the crew desired, but in reality, when colonists were that cooperative, there was too much time to think and to worry. And allowing the mind to wander was a dangerous thing in their situation. They kept an eye on all the settlers and it seemed that no one was stalling or making scenes and refusing to go further. Though they could swear one or two disappeared along the way. 

When they reached a lower deck, they were confronted with a stark contrast between how the corridors there used to look like and how they did in the present. The damages, the lights not working in some parts of the ship, destroyed devices, blood... And to top it off, a realization of how many lost their lives during just three weeks. The mere thought took a massive toll on their minds. To the point that White had to sternly remind one of the security officers that they are responsible for all those who are with them. All because he dared to mutter the idea of abandoning the colonists and saving their own lives. It was clear that the captain wanted to punch that man, but for sake of not adding more worries to the already terrified settlers, he refrained from it. White was aware that if the extraction of the last group took too much time, anything could happen. The crew could even turn against each other, which would be disastrous. Thank god, they made it.

Inside the shuttle, they found only two of the three people who were sent out earlier. One of them was holding onto the tags that belonged to a mechanic who was assigned to them. The same person refused to tell them what happened. The other one kept quiet when asked about it. No one was forcing them into answering. There was no time to try and pry it from either of them, nor there was an appropriate person to do so. White realized they probably didn't have too much time left anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impostor shows up, following after the survivors. Will BLue keep her nerves in check and manage to finish her task?

The distant noise of the metal scraping against metal echoed through the abandoned corridors. It caused a sudden stir and an eruption of hushed and scared voices as panic arose in the emergency shuttle.   
The combination of those sounds caused a chill to run down the spines of the two people still standing in front of the last vessel. They froze for a moment. White still holding his helmet, while Blue already had put hers on. They held their breath while turning their heads in unison to look down the corridor before they faced each other again. They weren’t sure how much time they had. But both knew what was coming and what they had to do now. They were aware of the consequences carried by the decisions they made at this moment...  
“Blue it’s ti…” The captain's words were cut short as the man’s eyes went wide with shock. He was forcefully pushed inside the emergency shuttle by the other one.   
A chorus of surprised gasps surrounded the captain as his back hit the floor.  
“Please clear the vicinity of the airlock.” The disembodied voice stated.  
Before White could get up the door closed. The doctor leaned at the double door of the airlock, her helmet resting on the transparent material.

“Preparing a launching procedure.” Said an emotionless female voice.  
“Blue! Don’t you even dare!” The captain shouted, banging his fists at the door. “Stop that blasting thing! That’s an order!”  
But Blue didn’t move. White’s shouts were muted due to an airlock.

“Sorry captain. I can’t. I won’t allow another person to sacrifice themselves, not again, not like this. I don't want you to end like Red." She lifted her head and smiled weakly. A few tears were running down her cheeks. “The crew needs you. The colonists need you. Besides you have a family you need to return to." She said it through the intercom. Her voice hushed, trembling a little, but oddly calm.  
Upon hearing those words the captain once again banged on the door with his fists, like that action could force them to open. He kept shouting orders in the hope the doctor would finally listen to him.  
Her hand left the intercom button. "I have no one. No one will cry for me.”

The doctor moved her hand to hover over the panel next to the airlock. She glanced at it, typing out the command.  
The captain scrambled to try to abort the launching procedure from the inside. But there was no reaction. The computer refused to cooperate with him. He reached for the admin card. It was gone. Immediately he understood what Blue did and what her plans were.  
“Go to the escape pod right now!” He shouted. "You won't stand a chance!" The last sentence was cut off when the double metal door of the seal shut down with a loud bang. The man slid down to his knees, shaking his head, he couldn't do anything now, even if he wanted. His mind was near the breaking point. He left the doctor on that ship. On his ship. With a murderer or an alien, whichever was worse. He was supposed to be the one to stay there!  
“C-captain?” A faint voice from behind him pulled the man back to here and now. Blue was right in one thing. He has to make sure the colonists and still living members of his crew will survive that escape.  
White rose from his knees and headed to the cockpit. He had to contact the other two shuttles and HQ.

“The shuttle launched successfully.” The female voice stated flatly.  
The doctor was still looking at the metal door behind the transparent material, the shock on the captain’s face when he realized what her plans were still in front of her eyes. She finally pulled her hand away from the control panel. 

Unnaturally heavy steps rang in the corridor. They echoed through otherwise silent space, getting louder with each step. The woman’s head turned sharply in the direction of the dreadful sound. It made her heart race, blood rush ringing in her ears. Eyes frantically searching for the source, a cold sweat broke on her forehead. Nothing, nothing was there, not yet. She still might have a chance to get away.   
There was no time to waste standing around and waiting to be killed. She darted in the opposite direction from the source of the sound.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Sing-song words rang in the desolate corridor. The man was somewhere near. Blue pressed her back to the metal surface behind her. “I know you are here.” She shut her eyes. The heavy steps stopped. “Come on! I won’t hurt you, promise!” The voice was warm and friendly sounding. The woman tried to control the terror that suddenly arose in her mind. He was close. Her own breath, quick and short, sounded too loud in her ears and she held it out of fear.  
A moment of silence, not disturbed by any words, stretched impossibly long. “Fine! Be like that.” There was a sudden change of tone, turning into a harsher one. “I won’t say no to a little game.” The previous tone of his voice, gone now, replaced with an amused one. Though there was a hint of something more dangerous in that statement too.   
Once again heavy steps rang in the empty corridor, but this time they became quieter a lot faster than she anticipated. The man apparently stopped fooling around, creating an additional fear factor with unnaturally loud steps. Yet still, they were clearly fading out as he walked away. 

Silence. A horrible silence of a truly empty ship. That odd kind with soft ambient sounds made by buzzing electronics and hum of the engines that normally were fading into the day-to-day commotion. It stretched unnaturally in time. Now there was no human-made noise to drown that horrible, ever-present buzzing and hum in it. And at the moment it hit her. The realization that she was stuck in the abandoned ship, with no one else to help her. It was slowly dawning on the woman, that whatever she'll be facing, she'll do it alone. 

Blue didn't even realize when she began to breathe again. It was in a shallow and ragged pattern, one that fogged up the glass of her helmet. Finally, she allowed herself to take a deeper breath. But instead of calming her, it was breathed out with choked up tears. The woman clutched the captain’s admin card, pressing it close to the chest like it held an answer to her predicament. All when she tried to reason with herself.   
The decision she made was the right one, no doubt, but it seemed ridiculous right now. She should go to the escape pod, just like White said, and save herself. But she couldn't force herself to do it. The SOS signal was still active. It stopped being a distress call when the first emergency shuttle left. Now it was a lure for another ship. It could put other human lives in danger. And that would be all her fault. Because she decided to be the brave one.

The task wasn't an easy one, but she needed to do it. The woman tightened her grip on the card. She breathed out, calming herself a little. She allowed herself a moment for the fog to clear from the glass. She would do it but thinking about the task as a whole terrified her. She needed to break it into smaller goals.  
Blue waited for a moment longer, to make sure that the murderer had indeed walked away. The woman cautiously opened the locker, checking both sides of the corridor before stepping out. She immediately faced proof that the man lied to her before. She froze, there was blood on the floor. Yes, he would definitely hurt her.   
The stains were formed by droplets of blood. He killed someone before he began his hunt for her. Her eyes followed after the trail to both sides. A literal trail of blood, on one end, was a murderer, on the other was his victim. 

She knew where the impostor went, or at least, assumed the general direction based on the steps, she heard earlier, and the decreasing amount of bloodstains on the floor. Blue had to take a longer way to get to the admin than she had planned. The circumstances decided that it meant following the trail of blood to its source.   
The first goal, get to the admin unnoticed. It already sounded like a very hard thing to do considering everything, especially the blood. On the other hand, if she managed to hide this time, she could do it again. 

The idea of moving through storage popped in her mind, it was a little faster route. With plenty of places to hide in. She put the card into her pocket, pulled the zipper to secure it. The cargo bay was the direction she decided to head to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is close to the admin room. She managed to avoid the dangers so far. Though will she still be as lucky?

She was jumpy like never before. Each slightly louder noise made by the electronic devices was causing her to stop and look around. Every flicker of light made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She was a bundle of nerves at this point. A bundle of wrecked nerves.  
She managed to get close to the entrance to the cargo bay without being noticed. At least, she hoped that was the case. Were the security cameras still working? She glanced at the one positioned where two corridors crossed. The red light was on. It was still working. She swallowed a small lump that formed in her throat. Hopefully, the murderer wasn’t making use of those cameras.

The storage turned out to be a dark space dotted only by tiny blinking LED lights sitting on the cargo crates. Blue took a few more steps closer, with the waning resolve of pushing further and going through the compartment. The lights there weren’t working, that was obvious. Though just now she noticed that the wires were torn out of the electrical box. Hanging loosely, sparks still going off their ends. The wires were still live. The murderous man wandering the ship sabotaged them. And he did that without any care about being subtle. That sight made her blood turn to ice. How many compartments were like this? Will she be able to reach the admin room at all?

The woman's eyes fell on the streak of light coming from the entrance, it was reflecting in something on the floor. The helmet couldn't filter out the smell. Faint, at first, but soon stronger. A metallic scent. It was overwhelming, and it caused her to feel nauseous. Blood, a pool of blood. She followed after it with her eyes to the edge of a cargo box. There was a body. A mauled body, or more like part of it. An arm, in a brown sleeve, clearly visible in the light. The doctor barely managed to prevent herself from looking a little further, something white shone in the dark. She knew that those were bones, out in the open. The sickness she felt earlier dropped into a heavy twisting knot in her stomach. She focused on the color of the sleeve, a brown color. A mechanic. They just lost one. Blue moved her eyes from the pool of blood to lines further from the body and closer to the entrance. Some of them were in the dark but she knew they were there. She was still following the trail of blood with her eyes. It formed another smaller pool at the entrance, the killer stopped here. She took a step back, and just noticed the bloody handprint left on the wall. The doctor wasn't afraid of blood, nor the sight of a dead body, she even performed autopsies on the bodies they found three weeks ago. She shouldn't feel sick, but she did, though not because of the body. The sickness she felt was caused by the thought that one person could do something like that to another human being. It brought back the image of one of their pilots who was pulled into a vent in front of Red and her eyes. The sound of crushed bones and that short scream… The woman's legs went weak and she had to lean on the wall.

It took Blue some precious minutes to get a hold of herself. She decided she wouldn’t risk going blindly into the darkness, especially with that body as a warning sign. She had to go the even longer way, up the stairs to the upper deck, and through the cafeteria. She wasn't a fan of that idea.

The woman flinched every time there was a new sound. Though they weren’t really new ones. But an empty ship sounded different. Sounds that were typically unnoticeable or muffled were now a lot louder. And the longer she was alone with only those sounds to accompany her, the odder and more suspicious they seemed. The knowledge of the murderer prowling around somewhere didn't help either. Her terrified mind was conjuring up all sorts of worst-case scenarios. From assuming that the sounds were caused by that man who was playing with her to an irrational fear that at any given moment he might step out from around the corner or from some dark spot to just appear in front of her.   
Blue wasn't sure how she didn't fall into her own mind's trap and managed to stay alert, instead of cowering in fear in some narrow space.

The eerie atmosphere of the abandoned ship was horrible, without human presence the silence was almost deafening. The realization that she's alone was nipping at her sanity. She was aware that her reactions were bordering panic, and she tried to calm herself. The woman thought about contacting White from the escape pod. Yes, that was a good idea. She might let him know where to find her. It helped a little bit. But that annoying lingering thought, constantly present in the back of her mind, there was at least one other person stuck with her on this ship. The one who was responsible for murders and all of the hell they went through… The doctor had to stop in her tracks to take a deep breath. She had to push that thought away before continuing.

Blue warily watched each hatch that was leading to the vents, not knowing if the man was human or an alien. It was an attempt at focusing on something else than death-ridden thoughts. Though it didn't really matter. Most of the vents were big enough to fit the average person. He would have to crawl but could still move there. And moving between compartments without using corridors, he could be everywhere. She tried to swallow another lump that appeared in her suddenly too-dry throat.

The closer to the stairs she got the more nerve-wracking it was. She was halfway from reaching her first goal. The woman listened to her surroundings. There was no sound indicating someone was close, but could she be sure? The man clearly knew how to move silently. So the doctor decided to move as quietly as possible herself. She made light steps, too afraid of causing any sort of sound that could attract unwanted attention. But even the lightest of her steps sounded offensively loud, at last in her opinion.

The staircase was within Blue's reach. Just a little more and she would be on the upper deck... The steps that could be heard in the corridor weren’t as heavy as before and at first, their sound almost slipped her attention. Yet in the surrounding silence, it made her stop. Someone was getting close. The doctor backtracked, her back pressed flush against the wall, breath shallow and quick. She rounded the corner and froze in place. Steps abruptly stopped. 

“I know you’re there.” It was the same voice. “You can come out!” The words were met with silence. “Come on! I know I got carried away last time. I won’t do anything to you, seriously.” She felt like that man knew where she was. "You know I can smell you, right?" Her heart almost stopped. Those words turned her legs into stones.   
And the man was moving again, steps were getting closer. "Don't hide. That's rude." His tone was calmer now. There was no trace of threat in it. "Come on, let me see your face." Once again that sing-song like tone.

She shut her eyes, quickly considering escape options. There was one. She could try and run back to storage and hope she can hide in the darkness. A brief pause in the steps like he stopped for a moment before continuing.   
"Don't make me wait. Or come there for you." There it was, that dangerous note again.   
Blue made the mistake of locking her eyes at the opposite wall. The shadow of the man was clear on it. One of his hands was in the shape of claws, there was no doubt in what she saw. This man was an alien. There was no chance she could escape him. The thought made her shiver, a small whimper almost escaped her lips, but she managed to bite it back.  
He chuckled. "Oh, I heard that." The woman moved away, back still sticking to the wall. 

There was a distant sound. The man stopped and was standing for a moment. Another sound. The doctor saw the clawed hand changing back into a normal one. "It better be you..." His hand once again turned into a claw. He lifted it and moved across the wall, scraping the metal and creating a horrible high pitched noise. Blue didn't dare to make a sound this time, shivering like a leaf in the wind. The man left.

It took the woman a solid minute before she calmed down. A minute of pressing back against the wall, unable to move. Her breath evening out. No sound indicated someone was nearby. She was safe to move further. She waited for a little longer, just to be sure.

Blue needed to hurry now. She was so close, a quick run up the stairs, through the cafeteria, and dash to the admin. And the room meant safety.  
But passing through the cafeteria was far worse than hiding in the locker or sneaking through the corridors. The vast open space was horrifying. Big, too big, and nowhere to hide, the only resemblance of cover provided by the tables, which weren't even proper hiding places. The corridor on the opposite side had flickering lights. The doctor could hear the rush of her own blood in her ears as her heart rate increased. Someone could appear there at any given moment... And she could swear she saw some shadow moving there. Or was it just her imagination? It probably was. The second encounter with an alien caused her to see danger in every shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress is finally catching up with Blue, and she just found out something she was not expecting to find there.

Her eyes were glued on the terrifying-looking corridor, as she inched toward the other one leading to the admin. Everything here was scaring her. There was no other sound than a soft hum of engines and her steps. It wasn't even properly lit, creating a lot of dark places. Her heart was stuck in her throat. She's not sure how she made it through the open space. Everything merged into a blur of trembling legs, that threatened to give up on her, ragged breath, and increasing paranoia.  
The woman forced herself to go the rest of the way without running. Just in case the man was close and could hear her.

She did it. She finally did it. As soon as she reached the admin room, her hand hit the lock panel and closed the door. Using the captain's card to lock them for good. She turned and scanned the room with her eyes. Looking for any vent that could be there. After noticing a cover leading to one she hurried toward it, pushing a cabinet over it. That action made too much noise to her liking, but she felt relatively safe now. The tension that accompanied her since she hid in the locker left her. The doctor turned around and leaned against the wall. Her shoulders slumped, her legs finally gave up under her. She slid down and trembled, choking on tears that suddenly flooded into her eyes. Blue fumbled with her helmet like it threatened to suffocate her. Trying to take it off as fast as possible. The hurry only made it harder for her. Finally, she managed to take it off and dropped it on the floor. Her mind suddenly overflowing with regret and fear. The woman hid her face in both hands. What was she thinking? There's no way she'll be able to reach the escape pod in time! Not with an alien! Especially since he seems to be able to literally smell her out. Blue shuddered at that thought. 

Tears kept flowing from her eyes as images of those who died flooded her mind. They had no chance. The pilot whose screams abruptly stopped, and the doctor honestly hoped that at that moment the poor girl died, it was a painless death. The colonists, those families, almost whole families! For god's sake! How sick that person was to kill families?! That researcher that she kept chasing out of the lab because he lost sense of time and stayed up for late-night hours.  
Blue wanted to scream, but it would just make everything worse. She could attract the murderer. And her lungs already burned from all that crying. She was tired. Neither she nor the captain slept much the previous night. It made her think about Red. Head of medical personnel, her friend. No, he was more like an older brother. He sacrificed himself to save her. Her sobs became quieter as she choked on tears. But happier memories of the man sneaked on her replacing the thoughts of his gruesome fate. Red would scold her for not taking care of herself and not sleeping enough. No doubt he would make up some medical fact to prove his point, he was good at it. He was good at making her laugh. Red kept saying to her that he's going to settle down in that colony and that she should do the same. He planned to find her a suitable boyfriend. He always tried to hook her up with someone. She smiled through tears. Red wanted to bring his husband to the colony... She needs to tell him. But how can she manage to tell him? Especially if she won’t make it out alive...

The mental breakdown lasted for a surprisingly short time before she calmed down. She took a deep breath, still a little shaky but evening out. Her eyes burned from all the tears that flew from them. Her throat dry, her lungs burning. She felt numb, she lost everything on this ship. The brief thought made her feel a pang of pain in her heart.  
She couldn't do anything at this point. Somehow she stopped caring about herself. She is in the right place, and that's what matters. She has a task to do.

The woman lifted her head to look up at the console in the center of the room and heaved herself up. With a few too heavy steps, she closed a gap and reached the device. She leaned over the big monitor, staring at the plans of the ship. A swipe of the card, quick typing of code she memorized, and Blue had access to all the tracking devices of the crew members, and to those on the colonist's suits. 

A quick look at the map. There was a blue dot in the admin, her. There was another dot, a lime one, wandering the corridors. The impostor. The color indicated he was among the colonists. She swiped at the menu and chose to check the upper deck, nothing. Back to the lower deck, only brown and orange, a dead mechanic. It seemed like there was only one person, besides her. Only one. She clenched her hand on the edge of the device. Her knuckles turning white. One person was enough to cause all of this. Where earlier was numbness now was anger.

The woman returned to the view of the middle deck that she was on. Her gaze followed the impostor. Suddenly her eyes fell on the black dot in the corridor near the security.  
“Black…” She muttered to herself. The head of security, the only person who noticed that something was off in time. If only Red and her put more effort into those tests Black asked for. No, they did put in enough effort. Even White knew something was amiss, they informed him. She inhaled sharply, fighting off another breakdown creeping up on her. She grew fond of the stoic security officer. She looked at the black dot again. They never found his body, just his helmet and the open hatch to the vent. “I’m sorry.” She closed her eyes, covering her face with a hand. "I'm afraid you were mistaken. All of your subordinates are..." She thought about two dead security officers. "were human."

At least, White, Orange from security, and herself managed to coordinate an evacuation. She hoped that the group of the colonists and that survivors from their crew would reach safety. The shuttles should be enough to transport them to the nearest outpost. Though the food might be an issue, they will need to ration it.

The woman sighed and closed her eyes in an attempt of taking control of her wandering mind. There was a short passing thought. If she manages to turn off the SOS signal and turn off the life support system without any interruption. She could try and go to the escape pod and while at it, at least make an effort and retrieve Black’s tags.  
With another sigh, she opened her eyes. Two dots, that she didn't notice earlier, were flashing in the med bay. Grey and cyan. She furrowed her brows wondering why the bodies of dead colonists had trackers. And suddenly realization dawned on her. Oh dear god! The children! They separated when the group scattered around during the panic! She focused on the adults and allowed the kids to get lost!

The doctor turned off the SOS signal, locking access to it with the captain's code. She allowed herself access to the tracking devices on her tablet. Knowing the kids were trapped in the med bay she couldn't just turn off the life support. Besides, the bastard was wearing a suit and with it, he was able to survive the lack of oxygen just like she was. The doctor needed to find the kids before an alien did, and she had to bring them to the last escape pod and send them away.

She felt oddly calm, her mind was clear. She knew what she had to do and that she wouldn’t escape the ship. Oddly it didn't bother her.  
She took a flashlight from the locker. She should go to security and get a real weapon… Her grip on the flashlight tightened. No, she can’t do that, not now. First, the woman needed to find the kids and make sure they were safe.  
Blue turned around and moved to the doors. She hesitated and picked up her helmet. She put an ear to the door and listened, hoping no one was waiting outside. A quick glance at the tablet, to make sure. She was the only person there. The doctor put her helmet on and with a swipe of the card unlocked the doors. She directed her careful steps toward the med bay.

If only she had looked at the tablet one more time before leaving the admin room. She would have maybe paid more attention to that black dot that was moving slowly in the direction of the room she just left.


End file.
